<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is love by YOONSONGHEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513361">love is love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE'>YOONSONGHEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>neopronoun seventeen [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Other, chan uses neopronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan came to the dance studio to dance, however, loves boyfriend was being stubborn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>neopronoun seventeen [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>how to use Lee Chan's neopronouns:</p><p>Following this structure: he/him/his/himself<br/>Love pronoun structure: lo/love/loves/loves/loveself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay that’s it,” Junhui said getting up from the bench where he was sitting, “I’m going to drag Minghao out of his painting stupor.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to dance with us Junnie-ya!” Soonyoung said bounding over to where Junhui was walking out the door, “You still haven’t kept your promise.”</p><p>“I will, but later. Minghao has been there for a good five hours and I’m worried art is going to pass out.”</p><p>“It’s okay hyung,” Chan said waving from loves place on the floor, “we’ll be fine without you.”</p><p>“See you later guys!” Junhui said, waving. </p><p>Once he had left the room, Soonyoung walked over to where Chan was and looked down at the younger. Chan lifted up loves arms, silently asking Soonyoung to lift love up from the floor with pleading eyes. Instead, Soonyoung grabbed Chan’s hands as if he was going to comply and instead he threw himself on top of his partner, sighing in content as he wrapped his arms around Chan.</p><p>“You’re really annoying you know?” Chan said, trying to push the elder off love with little success.</p><p>“What’s that?” Soonyoung said resting his chin on Chan’s chest, “I thought I heard my darling talented partner Lee Chan.”</p><p>“Hey, stop ignoring me!”</p><p>“Oh, I would never ignore love, lo is simply too precious to me. Lo really is beautiful, you know, inside and out.”</p><p>“Why are you tormenting me?” Chan whined, stretching out the vowels as lo poked Soonyoung’s cheeks, “I thought we were here to dance not to play around.”</p><p>“Of course we will dance, I really love seeing love dance. If you saw love dancing you would fall in love just like I did.”</p><p>Chan tried to fight the steadily rising blush on loves face by kissing Soonyoung’s forehead, eliciting a bright smile from the older boy.</p><p>“Well then let’s get up and dance so you can fall in love with me again”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>